Défis
by Draynuy
Summary: Quelques idées en passant que j'édite une nouvelle fois.  ATTENTION ce n'est pas une histoire ce sont des proposition d'histoire que je VOUS proposes.


Défis

_**Ceci n'est pas une fiction et je ne sais s'il saura autoriser bien longtemps.**_

_**Je propose ici plusieurs défis qui sont des idées qui sont sortis de mon esprit tordu et que j'aimerai voir transformer en fiction. Je propose ceci sous cette forme car je n'ai pas vu de section défi sur le forum dédié à Naruto et que je ne compte pas la créée.**_

_**Si une de ces idées vous intéresse faite le moi savoir ainsi que les personnages que vous mettrez en avant pour que je n'ai pas à cherchez inutilement et pour que je puisse lire ce que mes idées donnent chez d'autres.**_

_**Si vous êtes habitué à vous avez déjà du voir la totalité de ces défis.**_

_Naruto et les sœurs Hyuga_

Celui-ci doit commencer par la vision du combat Naruto-Néji lors de l'examen chunin par Hanabi, la cadette Hyuga. Lors de ce combat Hanabi observa attentivement Naruto et ne pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui. Cependant ne comprenant pas ce nouveau sentiment qui s'empare d'elle, la préférée de Hyashi va demander conseil auprès du seul membre féminin de sa famille, sa sœur, Hinata. Cette dernière, après avoir entendu la confession de sa cadette, loin de ressentir de la jalousie ou de la rivalité, comprend parfaitement la petite fille et décide de lui avouer à son tour ses sentiments pour le blond et tout ce qu'elle sait de lui à sa sœur. Les sœurs percent rapidement les coquilles, de froideur pour l'une et de timidité pour l'autre, que leur père a forgé autour d'elle, Hinata découvrant qu'Hanabi est moins dure et moins ambitieuse qu'elle ne le laisse paraître et Hanabi comprenant qu'Hinata est moins faible qu'on a voulu lui faire croire. Rapidement une intimité naît entre les sœurs, intimité qui évolue en un amour plus que 'fraternelle'.

Hanabi étant peu à peu délaissé par son père au profit de Néji, découvre, grâce à sa sœur, les vices et injustices de son clan ainsi que le véritable visage des doyens corrompus, pourris par leur propre ambition et trop attaché à leur tradition pour être bons. Etant également sortie du cocon dans lequel les Hyuga l'avait enfermé elle découvre également les injustices que peuvent subir certain comme Naruto et veut changer tout cela.

Les sœurs Hyuga vont désormais se battre de concert pour accomplir leurs objectifs :

-Se rapprocher de Naruto, l'aider à s'améliorer et à devenir Hokage, lui mettre le grappin dessus et se mariées toutes deux avec lui (je considère que les ninjas trouve la bigamie voir la polygamie, si ce n'est rare, néanmoins normal et tolérable et ne l'interdisent pas à condition que toutes les parties de la futur famille soit d'accord).

-briser un maximum de règles des Hyuga et faire tout leur possible pour rendre la vie infernale aux doyens.

-trouver les membres non-pourris de leur clan et sauver ceux qui le ne le sont pas encore ou pas trop.

-Sauver un maximum de laissés-pour-compte, civils ou ninja, de Konoha ou d'ailleurs et les invités à les rejoindre.

-Fonder un nouveau clan avec leur futur mari qui sera Naruto (elles ne lui laisseront pas le choix et il ne sera pas dur à convaincre) et tous ceux qu'elles auront sauvés.

Le premier gros rapprochement entre les sœurs et l'Uzumaki se fera juste après la mission de la vallée de la fin, mission qui sera une réussite. Les jeunes filles Hyuga seront les seules personnes à rendre visite à Naruto et ce quotidiennement. Suite à cela Naruto comprendra définitivement que Sakura ne s'intéresse qu'à Sasuke. Par la suite Jiraya décidera de devenir le sensei de Naruto mais de rester à Konoha et de continuer à faire des missions de temps en temps. Tsunade prendra Hinata et non Sakura comme disciple.

Voilà, à vous d'imaginer toute les situations que cela pourra entrainer avant, pendant et après la réalisation de leur plan. Essayer de vous éloigner au maximum de l'histoire originelle et amusez vous, bien que je demande qu'il y ait un bon équilibre entre humour et sérieux. Vous aurez compris qu'il doit y avoir une relation triangulaire parfaite entre Hanabi, Naruto et Hinata.

Si l'envie vous prend d'y inclure un ou deux lemons, je ne m'y oppose pas loin de là mais c'est tout sauf obligatoire.

_Échange de Ninja_

Le début de l'histoire doit se dérouler lors de la mission au pays des vagues (à vous de choisir la scène de début) : pendant la première attaque de mercenaires Sasuke n'a pas hésité à tuer de sang froid ses opposants, des lors Zabusa, qui observait la scène, se montre très intéresser par l'Uchiwa et décide le groupe, non pour Tuer Tazuna mais pour tester Sasuke. Deux ou trois jours plus tard, pendant un entraînement en solitaire, Naruto rencontre Haku, se lie d'une forte amitié avec lui, et après quelque rencontre au fil des jours Haku décide de rester avec Naruto et de l'aider, de son côté Zabuza aborde Sasuke et le convint de déserter et de venir s'entraîner avec lui, Sasuke accepte étant sur qu'être dans un village ne lui apporterai rien.

La double trahison se déroule lors de l'attaque du pont, pendant cette scène Sasuke tuera Sakura, Naruto voulant la vengée découvrira et se rendra compte de tout le potentiel que peu lui apporter Kyubi (qui s'incorpore génétiquement à Naruto). A la fin du combat Sasuke s'enfuira avec Zabuza tous deux gravement blesser et Haku rejoint définitivement l'équipe sept.

Pendant cette mission, Itachi est rentré discrètement au village et rencontre Sandaïme afin d'être libéré de sa mission d'infiltration, Itachi ramène avec lui des informations cachés sur le clan Uchiwas, les impliquant dans divers complots, des informations sur la possible existence d'Uchiwa Madaara et le fait qu'il ait contrôler Kyubi qui est en fait un esprit de la Nature et non un esprit démoniaque, le testament voler de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, le Yondaïme et enfin Itachi ramène avec lui une descendante caché des Uchiwas, la fille d'Uchiwa Obito et de Rin, les deux coéquipiers de Kakashi (à vous de raconter le pourquoi du comment).

Itachi réintègrera le village et aidera Kakashi à entraîner l'équipe sept à laquelle sera intégrée la nouvelle Uchiwa ,pour remplacée Sakura décédée, auprès de Haku qui remplace Sasuke et Naruto qui à la mort de Sakura à comprit que jouer les idiots ne sert à rien et à décider de montrer son véritable potentiel (pour rappel dans le manga il a quand même appris et maîtriser le rasengan en un mois et le mode hennin en trois semaine), mais ne plonge pas pour autant dans un comportement digne de Sasuke ou de Néji dans leur meilleur jour, la présence Haku et de la fille d'Obito l'y aidera.

La suite du scenario doit suivre la chronologie habituelle avec autant de nouvelle scène que vous le voulez mais en y intégrant de nouveaux points:

- Orochimaru s'intéresse tout autant à Sasuke, qu'à toute la nouvelle équipe sept qu'il a découvert pendant l'examen chunin.

-Zabuza et Sasuke cherche à se venger de cette équipe sept (Itachi y étant intégrer)

-L'akatsuki cherchent en plus des bijuus, à laver l'affront de la trahison d'Itachi

-(optionnel) Sakura est devenue un fantôme, se dévoilant tantôt à ses ancien ami pour les réconforter ou les rassurer, tantôt à Sasuke pour le rendre dingue se qui marche parfaitement

Pour la romance je demande à ce qu'elle fasse partie de l'histoire, sans pour autant être totalement concentrée dessus, car je trouve que ça rafraîchit un peu et je demande que se soit des couples originaux à votre choix, SAUF pour Naruto qui peut être :

-1er choix avec Hinata (de loin mon choix préféré)

-2eme choix avec la fille Uchiwa

-3eme choix un triangle totalement amoureux et sans trop de rivalité (en gros les filles ressente des sentiments également entre elles) entre Naruto Hinata et la fille Uchiwas (ça peut être fun)

-dernier choix avec Hanabi (rarement employée et pourtant tellement attachante)

En tout cas si Naruto n'est pas avec Hinata, cette dernière doit être obligatoirement avec Haku.

_Pour retrouver ses paires_

Naruto, dix-huit ans, revient à Konoha après non trois mais cinq ans d'entrainement avec Jiraya, plus puissant (mais pas trop) et plus sérieux que dans le manga, de plus il revient accompagnés d'un jeune garçon de quatre ans son puiné, se nommant Minato et affirmant être le demi-frère du côté maternel de Naruto et que ce dernier est le fils du quatrième Hokage. Après avoir été faire leur rapport à Tsunade, les deux frères, se promenant dans Konoha, rencontrent les sœurs Hyuga qui semblent démoralisées, en effet les jeunes héritières se sont encore une fois disputées avec leur père. Les Uzumaki, apprennent que Hyashi a encore une fois critiqué son ainée mais que cette fois Hanabi s'est rebellée et a protégé son ainée de quatre ans, pour plus tard apprendre que le conseil de leur clan a décidé de prendre Néji comme héritier, à la place de Hanabi, et que leur père n'a rien fait pour défendre sa fille, en ayant appris cette décision c'est, pour une fois, Hinata qui s'est fâchée et qui est aller engueuler et traiter son père de lâche devant tout le conseil Hyuga, ensuite les sœurs se sont enfuies du domaine avant de subir des représailles. Comprenant la situation des jeunes Hyuga, les Uzumaki décident de les accueillir dans la maison dont Naruto vient d'Hériter, et de passer du temps avec les jeunes filles pour le remonté le moral. Après une après midi passé ensemble, et bien que les débuts aient été dur entre Hanabi et Naruto, les jeunes gens découvrent qu'ils s'apprécient mutuellement.

Le lendemain, Naruto, Minato et Hanabi sont convoqué chez l'Hokage, après avoir vite réglée le problème de l'hébergement, les trois jeunes ninjas découvrent qu'ils vont devoirs passés l'examen chunin ensemble, Hanabi est considérée comme genin car son père ne l'a pas inscrite dans le cursus ninja officiel.

Deux mois plus tard, après avoir passé et réussi l'examen, la nouvelle équipe, ainsi que toutes celles de la génération de Naruto et quelques autres, dont celle de Konohamaru, sont convoquées chez l'Hokage, là bas les y attendent Jiraya ainsi que Gaara, sa familles et son élève. Gaara leur apprend que Suna vient de subir une attaque de membres inférieurs de l'akatsuki associé à des ninjas d'Oto, et que cette attaque avait pour but de le capturé, Jiraya complète l'histoire en annonçant que l'attaque ayant échoué, l'alliance Oto-Akatsuki a décidé de cherché un nouveau partenaire parmi les villages ninja restant et que l'un d'eux semble très intéressé, Jiraya estime qu'ils leur faudra deux à trois mois pour conclure parfaitement cette nouvelle association et qu'ensuite ils partiront à la recherche des Jinchuriki pour se servir de bijuus comme arme dans une guerre qu'ils comptent déclencher.

Pour contrer ce plan, Tsunade décide de former un groupe de ninjas volontaire dont le but sera d'un coté de recherché et protéger les Jinchuriki, d'un autre d'aller proposer des alliances a des villages ninjas ou a des ninjas isolé, les volontaires recevront un entrainement intensif de deux mois, un mois devra être consacré aux aptitudes personnels, points fort, point faibles , technique héréditaire et autre, sous tutelle d'un sensei à choix personnel, l'autre mois devra se concentré sur les aptitudes ninjas, genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, et, sous tutelles d'un senseis particulier.

Voila pour la base de l'histoire maintenant des instructions supplémentaires

D'abord les couples que j'impose:

-Naruto une des sœurs Hyuga (construction progressive des le début de l'histoire)

-Minato l'autre sœur Hyuga (même remarque que pour Naruto)

-Shikamaru Sakura et Temari Néji (à vous de déterminer les pourquoi, les comment et les quand).

Les alliances

Vous pouvez les conclure ou non, à vous de voir, certain village pourront même s'associé à l'akatsuki mais si alliance il y a, que se soit avec un village, avec un ninja particulier ou avec un Jinchuriki, elle devra s'effectué sous conditions particulières, par exemple un combat pour prouver la valeur ou procurer un objet particulier (faite marcher votre imagination).

Minato

Il devra être né du viol de Kushina, qui s'était faite enlevé par l'akatsuki durant l'attaque de Kyubi, par Pein qui est le frère du quatrième Hokage, Kushina a réussi à s'enfuir et à se faire passer pour morte peut avant la naissance de son deuxième fils qu'elle nommera Minato en mémoire de son mari décédé, ensuite elle élèvera son fils comme un bon ninja selon les principe de son village mais tombera gravement malade. Naruto et Jiraya les ont découvert peut avant la mort de Kushina qui a appris à Naruto son origine et lui remit un rouleau qui ne peut s'ouvrir qu'au contact du chakra de Naruto.

Minato doit avoir une personnalité complexe, tantôt il peut être sombre et discret, voir timide, tantôt il peut être aussi extravaguent et extraverti que son frère ou que l'était sa mère, mais il tient plus que tout au monde à son frère et déteste son père.

Son histoire devra être disséminée en petite partie tout au long de l'histoire, je ne veux pas l'apprendre d'un bloc.

Sasuke

Faites en se que vous en voulez, mais il devra avoir quitté Orochimaru quand se dernier à projette de s'allier à nouveau avec l'akatsuki, deux ans avant le début de l'histoire, et, si vous le faite revenir, il ne devra pas avoir réintégré le village au retour de Naruto

Enfin les volontaires

Le nombre de volontaire ne devra pas excéder douze (il peut il y en avoir moins), et devra contenir les frère Uzumaki, les sœurs Hyuga, Gaara et son élève, les volontaires pourront être de Suna autant que de Konoha, et leur âge devront être compris entre l'âge d'Hanabi, soit environs quatorze ans et vingt ans, l'âge de Temari environs. Pour chaque volontaire il devra y avoir au moins une brève description de leur entraînement.

Yuki Hime, Kyoku Hime

Littéralement cela doit se traduire en « princesse des neiges, princesse mélodie », à peu de chose près.

J'annonce directement la couleur en prévenant que ce sera une fic basé sur une relation triangulaire entre Haku (fille), Naruto et Tayuya en gros on commence par un Haku X Naru auquel vint se greffer, un Naru X Tayu et un Tayu X Haku.

Pour ce défi vous devrez considérez les choses suivantes : 1) Naruto ne fait que jouer l'idiot qui veut attirer l'attention et c'est à cette fin qu'il porte de l'orange et se dit attirer par Sakura (quoi de mieux qu'une banshee aux cheveux rose pour cela). 2) Kakashi est partial et favorise honteusement Sasuke, celui-ci est un arrogant égocentrique soufrant d'un complexe de supériorité et Sakura est une banshee fan girls Hystérique et agissant comme un mouton. 3) Tayuya ne fait pas partie du quatuor du son, Orochimaru la croit morte, elle ne connait donc pas Kabuto, n'étant pas assez importante, et ce dernier ne la connait pas non plus, il ne s'intéresse pas à la chair à canon. 4) L'esprit de Kyubi n'est plus, le sceau du 4eme agit comme un purificateur et permet d'assimiler le Biju. Naruto se retrouve donc avec une deuxième source de chakra (bien qu'elle soit encore maléfique au début du défi, elle se purifie avec le temps), une capacité de régénération, des sens qui se développe et la capacité d'invoquer les renards (qu'il ne découvrira que quand Jiraya essayera de lui faire signer le contrat des crapauds, on ne peut signer qu'un seul contrat invocatoire à quelque exception près (à vous de voir)). Il est donc devenu impossible de lui extraire les restes de Kyubi mais personne ne le sait. 5) Vous oubliez Madaara et son ambition, on en reste à Pein voulant devenir un dieu pour le monde et voulant introduire la paix par la souffrance d'une guerre générale.

Le défi devra commencer lors de la récupération du « corps » de Zabusa par Haku, alors qu'elle allait partir, Haku croisa le regard de Naruto et tous deux se noient, pendant deux ou trois seconde, dans les yeux de l'autre, (je sais le masque de Haku ne permet pas de voir ses yeux la faite comme si), savent qu'un lien s'est formé et découvrent une nouvelle émotions jusque là inconnue.

Haku et Naruto doivent se rencontrer des le lendemain et Naruto la reconnait tout de suite, malgré qu'elle soit en civile, un lien d'amitié d'abord, d'amour ensuite se forge très rapidement entre les deux jeunes gens. Pendant tout le rétablissement des Junin Naruto et Haku profite de chaque moment de libre pour se rencontrer (entre l'entrainement de Kakashi, la protection de Tazuna et les soins à Zabusa). Haku entraine Naruto et l'approche de son niveau, elle lui apprend aussi divers truc comme les points de pression ou les signes à une main qui ne peuvent être copiés car individuel à chacun ou la découverte que Naruto à une nature de Chakra composé du vent et de la foudre comme elle pour le vent et l'eau formant la glace (à vous de décider comment ils découvrent ça et quel est le résultat de cette association). Pendant la bataille du pont, Sasuke attaque volontairement et sournoisement Naruto pour être le seul à s'occuper de Haku, celle-ci se débarrasse rapidement de l'Uchiwa (sans le tuer), soigne Naruto et simule sa propre mort grâce à celui-ci et à la participation involontaire de Kakashi. Ensuite Naruto et Haku enterre Zabusa et Naruto récupère l'épée qui dispose d'une protection faisant de Naruto son seul propriétaire (Sakura l'apprendra à ses dépend quand elle voudra lui prendre l'épée pour la remettre à son Sasuke-kun d'amour). Tazuna termine alors son pont en une dizaine de jours pendant lesquels Kakashi favorisera honteusement Sasuke et refusera sous des prétextes bidon d'entrainer Naruto qui essaye par tous les moyens, même la demande de l'aide d'une invocation, de rétablir un semblant d'équilibre, bien qu'il continue de s'entrainer secrètement avec Haku, car il à découvert que Kakashi entraînait Sasuke secrètement et intensivement. Après les aux revoir au pays des vagues, pendant le retour, Naruto fausse discrètement compagnie à son équipe, qu'il méprise de plus en plus, pour arriver avec Haku une journée avant le reste de l'équipe 7 afin de donner son point de vue à l'Hokage sur la mission et lui demander un transfert d'équipe.

Sur le chemin le couple rencontre une Tayuya affaiblie qui vient de s'échapper d'Oto après qu'Orochimaru ait crut qu'elle avait succombée à sa marque maudite bien qu'elle l'ait en fait assimilé (devenant ainsi sa Blood-Line), et qui essaye de rejoindre Konoha pour demander protection en échange d'information sur l'attaque que prévoit Oto. Naruto et Haku décide de la soigner et de l'aider à atteindre l'Hokage.

A Konoha, Sarutobi, après avoir écouté le rapport de Naruto et l'histoire de Tayuya (qui devra comporter des similarités avec celle de Naruto et de Haku), est furieux contre Kakashi et le reste de son équipe et inquiet après voir entendue les nouvelles apportées par Tayuya. Il demande à Naruto une journée de réflexion et la chance d'entendre la version de Kakashi. Le lendemain Kakashi et le reste de l'équipe 7 arrive et essaye d'incriminer Naruto, Hiruzen est furieux et enguirlande Kakashi et son équipe en les mettant point par point devant le fait accompli et la vérité et les condamne à diverses punitions pour leur comportement (voir point 2 en début de défi, je vous laisse choisir les punitions) et en profite pour sceller temporairement le Sharingan de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que Sakura se rapproche à nouveau de son niveau, ainsi qu'un nouvel équipier (Sai) qui remplacera Naruto. Après cette réunion Sarutobi décide de former une Nouvelle équipe composée de Naruto, Haku et Tayuya sous la tutelle de Yamato, qui est le meilleur pour leur apprendre le maniement des chakras composé et surveillé discrètement Haku et Tayuya jusqu'au examen chunin dans quatre mois à partir de là.

Voilà à vous de voir la suite, j'oblige encore simplement la rédaction d'au moins une mission qui consistera à sauver cinq membre de la famille de Naruto (deux adultes trois et trois enfant de l'âge de Naruto) dans l'ancien pays des tourbillons et ainsi former la formation d'un nouveau clan à Konoha, le clan Uzumaki qui est reconnu pour ses aptitudes au Kenjutsu (maniement des armes blanches) et pour leur Blood-line qui leur permet de lier les Nature de Chakra.

Team 1 : L'arme, l'eau et la foudre.

Un autre défi, une autre possibilité, un autre alternatif.

Ce défi doit commencer peu avant l'entré à l'académie de Naruto (il a huit ans, l'académie dure, en général, quatre ans et donc il n'est pas rentré avec deux ans d'avance et ne pourra donc pas échouer trois fois à l'examen final), alors qu'il se faisait une fois de plus chassé par une foule en colère notre renard se fait sauver par une jeune académicienne, Tenten. La sauveuse et le sauvé faisant connaissance, Naruto apprend que Tenten est depuis une année à l'académie. Inversement la jeune fille découvre que le petit garçon va bientôt faire son entré à l'école pour ninja et décide de le prendre sous son aile quand le kitsune lui fait part de son inquiétude à être ignoré, voir mal conseiller par les professeurs en raison de la haine généraliser du village à son encontre.

Quelque jour plus tard Naruto entre finalement à l'académie et ses pires craintes sont rapidement confirmer, heureusement Tenten s'en rend vite compte et décide de lui faire les cours que les profs ne lui font pas. Entre temps Naruto fait la connaissance d'Hinata et tous deux lient rapidement une forte amitié, malgré la timidité excessive de la petite fille. Naruto présente Hinata à Tenten et l'ainée décide de prendre également la perle sous son aile, l'effort combiné des deux fortes têtes arrivera, petit à petit, à faire sortir Hinata de sa coquille de timidité.

Au cours de la deuxième année de Naruto et d'Hinata un malheur arrive à la Hyuga. Hyashi, en ayant eut assez d'attendre, a décidé de sceller Hinata et de la reléguer à la branche secondaire de la famille. Apprenant cette nouvelle Naruto enrage et décide d'étudier le Fuinjutsu (l'art de sceau, des signes et des _'kanji / rune'_ de puissance) afin d'un jour libérer Hinata, à sa grande surprise il découvrira qu'il appréhende assez naturellement cette matière et qu'il possède une certaine facilité à l'appliquer dans toutes sortes de situations, principalement en combat. (**ATTENTION** je ne demande pas à ce qu'il devienne un maître du Fuinjutsu en quelque mois, l'apprentissage lui prendra tout de même plusieurs années. Mais comme son père était un maître en Fuinjutsu et que le clan Uzumaki était tout de même réputé pour leur maîtrise de cet art, je trouve que Naruto pourrait avoir du géni dans ce domaine et qu'à l'âge de 16 ans environs il ait déjà une bonne réputation et qu'il commence à se faire connaître sous le surnom du Dieu du Fuinjutsu (un surnom que j'impose, j'en imposerai un deuxième un peu plus tard)). Après que Tenten et Naruto aient consolé et remotivé Hinata, le trio décide de se surpasser et de devenir les meilleurs ninjas de leur génération afin de prouver à tous leurs détracteurs, les villageois pour Naruto, Hyashi et les Hyuga pour Hinata, Néji et ceux qui croient qu'une femme ne peut pas faire un bonne Ninja pour Tenten.

En troisième, grâce aux efforts et aux soutiens mutuels du trio, Naruto et Hinata ont réussi à passer une classe et se retrouve dans le groupe de Tenten, en fin d'année les trois réussissent l'évaluation haut la main (Trouvé un moyen pour Naruto d'apprendre le Kagebushin et de remettre Mizuki à sa place avant l'examen sans reprendre l'idée du manga) et se classe parmi les dix meilleurs scores (je vous laisse choisir mais soyez modeste et réaliste). A la répartition, Naruto, Tenten et Hinata se retrouverons ensemble dans la Team 1, sous la tutelle de Anko Mitarashi, qui comme test genin leur fera passer une journée de survie (surveillée mais les genins ne le savent pas) dans la forêt de la mort. (Je ne demande pas de décrire toute leur durée à l'académie mais j'aimerais quelque scène, la répartition et le test sont obligatoire.)

Après une année d'entraînement et de diverses missions : le minimum de rang D requis, ni Naruto, ni Anko ne les supportent, quelques rang C (je demande la description de deux ou trois missions et entrainements), La team 1 reçoit une mission de rang B, la mission du pays des Vagues (Tazuna a dit la vérité, L'Hokage lui fait crédit avec intérêt). Lors de cette mission Hinata découvrira un effet caché imprévu de son scellement, elle développera un nouveau Byakugan, un bleu cristallin, qui en plus des capacités normales du Byakugan lui permette de refléter les illusions et de contrôler l'eau (comme Gaara avec le sable). A la fin de la mission Zabusa mourra, mais pas Haku, celui-ci (ou celle-ci, à votre guise), après avoir été ''réconforter'' par la team 1 décide de parcourir le monde pour se découvrir un nouveau sens à la vie (l'équipe Anko le rencontrera à nouveau deux ou trois fois lors de missions inédites dont j'aimerai la description si plus tard vous décider que Haku doit rejoindre Konoha vous êtes libres mais pas immédiatement bien que Naruto lui propose)

Six mois après la mission au pays des Vagues, vint l'examen Chunin (je vous laisse libre de décider du déroulement de celui-ci pour la team Anko), Tsunade apparait juste avant les éliminatoires (Elle prendra en charge Hinata, Jiraya sans surprise Naruto et en créer un(e) pour Tenten), lors de ces éliminatoires après la deuxième épreuve, Naruto se trouve confronté à Lee. Pendant leur combat Naruto découvre la particularité du clan Namikaze (clan de Minato pour rappel) qui est de pouvoir copié ou atteindre n'importe quelle vitesse mais sans effet secondaire (Le lotus de Lee est très éprouvant pour les muscles, c'est pour ça que c'est une technique interdite) et parvint grâce à ça à défaire Lee. Le tournoi du troisième tour doit se dérouler comme suit (à vous de débrouillez pour) : premier combat Néji contre Tenten (Tenten gagne grâce à la découverte de son affinité le Kinton, l'art de créer et manipulé le métal), deuxième combat Naruto contre Hinata (Naruto gagne mais beau combat), troisième Gaara contre Sasuke (Sasuke arrive limite à l'heure, Gaara gagne facilement, il ne perd pas la tête car il a fixé son objectif sur Naruto), quatrième Temari contre Shikamaru (Sans commentaire mais Tema abandonne avant Shika pour le faire rager), cinquième Shino contre Kankuro (je vous laisse choisir) et sixième Naruto contre Gaara (sans commentaire également).

Enfin après cela je voudrais que vous vous dissociez du manga (bien que vous pouvez reprendre quelque scène, l'enlèvement de Gaara par exemple), l'akatsuki devra bien entendu être présente mais Madaara n'existe pas, créer de nouveaux objectifs pour ceux-ci. Jiraya ne part pas en voyage avec Naruto, il l'entrainera de temps en temps. Inventez de nouvelles missions, décrivez des entrainements, etcetera, etcetera.

Quelques dernières précisions :

-Je demande qu'on mette un peu plus évidence la maltraitance que subit Naruto et le respect qu'il gagne peu à peu.

-Relation Tenten-Naruto-Hinata, progression assez lente et un peu plus lent pour Tenten que pour Hinata.

-Les capacités que j'ai demandées ne se maitriseront pas instantanément, il faudra beaucoup de temps au trio pour être maître de leur particularité.

-Chaque membre du trio devra maitriser deux armes une traditionnelle et une plus inattendue mais approprié au personnage, je demande d'ailleurs qu'une des armes de Naruto soit l'épée de Zabusa.

-Le second surnom de Naruto devra être Thunder Flash du à sa capacité de vitesse et ses affinités qui sont Vent et foudre.

-Essayer de remplacer une ou deux fois les membres de l'Akatsuki après qu'il y en ait un qui meurt.

-J'aimerai aussi voir un peu plus les autres Jinchuriki : Utakata (six queues), Fu (Sept queues), Yugito (deux queues), Bee (Huit Queues), …

- Je demande quelque bashing (terme anglais difficile à traduire dans ce contexte, littéralement cela veut dire dénigrer) : bashing important pour Sasuke et Sakura, moyen pour Kakashi et Néji et faible pour Kiba.

Remarque : Certain auront pu reconnaitre le Titre Dieu du Fuinjutsu, c'est normal je l'ai tiré de la fiction « Naruto : The Gog of Fuinjutsu », je ne demande en aucun cas de copier le thème de l'histoire j'ai juste repris le titre qui sonne bien.

Naruto et les sept épéistes de Konoha

Bon, pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que je vais demander un Naruto-harem, ni gros ni petit certes mais harem tout de même alors à ceux que ça ne plaît pas ou qui ne sont pas près à le faire correctement, passer votre chemin.

L'histoire commence à la fin de la bataille du pont du pays des vagues, Haku, trop fatiguée par son combat contre Naruto, n'arrive pas à sacrifier sa vie à la place de Zabusa mais arrive néanmoins à dévier le coup de Kakashi avant de s'évanouir. Le reste de la bataille suit le manga mais avant de mourir Zabusa demande à parler seul à seul avec Naruto. Comme dernière volonté le ninja de Kiri demande au kitsune de prendre soin de Haku ainsi que de prendre son épée et de reformer le groupe des sept épéistes, ce à quoi Naruto promet sur son nîndo.

Ainsi, après quelques jours de repos, l'équipe sept retourne à Konoha avec Haku et le Kubikiri Hôchô.

Arriver à destination l'équipe se dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de l'Hokage afin de donner son rapport, ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que le Sandaïme est déjà au courant de tout car inquiet pour Naruto et suspicieux quand à la mission et par rapport au comportement de Kakashi il a fait suivre la team par un anbu. Il en résulte que Sarutobi est furieux envers le trois quart de l'équipe et qu'il décide de séparer Naruto du reste de l'équipe et de punir ainsi que de mettre en probation le reste du groupe : Kakashi pour être paresseux et montrer un flagrant favoritisme envers Sasuke alors qu'il n'a qu'indifférence envers les deux autres, Sasuke pour être arrogant et ainsi par son attitude mettre son équipe en danger et Sakura pour être inutile et se comporter comme une fan girls au lieu d'une kunoïchi. Ils effectueront leur punition et leur période de probation avec Néji Hyuga qui par son arrogance à volontairement blesser Tenten et c'est ainsi fait renvoyer par Gai. Après avoir disposé de ceux-ci, l'Hokage décide de créer une nouvelle équipe composé de Naruto, Haku et Tenten. Gai avait demandé si cela était possible de transférer celle-ci car son style d'enseignement ne convient pas à la jeune fille, bien qu'il lui ait assurée avec son entrain habituelle qu'en aucun cas il la chassait et qu'elle pouvait toujours venir lui demander conseil. Lee est désormais l'apprenti officiel de Gai.

L'anbu ayant surveiller l'ex équipe sept, AKA Yugao Uzuki, se propose pour être le sensei de la nouvelle team car elle s'est prise d'affection (genre sœur ou tante) pour Naruto et étant la spécialiste du kenjutsu de Konoha, elle est la personne parfaite pour s'occuper de cette nouvelle équipe.

S'en suit un mois d'entrainement et de mission (dont une ou deux de rang C) pour la nouvelle équipe. Après ce mois une requête pour une mission de rang B vint de Takigakure (le village caché de la cascade) et l'équipe de Naruto est désigner pour s'en occuper (à vous de décider quelle mission et pourquoi l'équipe de Naruto). Arriver à destination le groupe fait connaissance avec Fu, le jinchuriki du Nanabi. Durant leur mission (que je vous laisse libre de décrire) ils lient une forte amitié avec la jeune fille, surtout Naruto car ils ont une vie et un caractère fort similaire (J'imagine la personnalité de Fu comme un mixte entre Shino et Naruto avec quelque touche de Tsunade). A la fin de la mission l'équipe affrontera un groupe de sbire d'Orochimaru venu kidnapper Fu et voler l'eau sacrée de Taki (eau qui est réputée pour donner de la puissance au pris de son espérance de vie). Le dirigeant de Taki, afin de protéger Fu que les villageois considèrent comme responsable de l'attaque, l'envoie à Konoha avec Naruto. Fu reçoit comme cadeau de départ de son dirigeant une gourde d'eau sacrée.

De retour à Konoha, le groupe explique la situation au Sandaïme ainsi que ce qu'ils ont découvert en interrogeant des survivants parmi les sbires. Hiruzen apprend ainsi avec trois mois d'avance les plans d'Orochimaru (celui-ci n'en sait rien, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses sbires reviennent) et décident d'envoyer l'équipe de Naruto et Fu à la recherche de Tsunade afin de la ramener discrètement à Konoha avant l'examen genin dans deux mois. Ils auront l'aident de Jiraya qui est de retour depuis la veille. En passant Naruto demandera innocemment pourquoi Sarutobi n'utilisent pas le kagebushin pour effectuer la paperasse, ce qui permettra au vieux dirrigeant de se remettre en forme durant les trois mois précédant l'invasion. Jiraya profitera de ces deux mois pour apprendre à Naruto le rasengan et commencer à l'instruire au Fuinjutsu, Naruto se révèlera naturel dans cette discipline. A nouveau pas de réelle contrainte pour cette mission du moment que cela soit original.

Pas de réel condition pour l'examen chunin, je vous laisse libre pour son déroulement, néanmoins du à son statut d'apprenti Lee passera l'examen au côté de l'équipe de Naruto, Fu est déjà au rang Chunin. Durant L'examen Naruto remarquera et se liera d'une forte amitié avec Hinata.

Après l'invasion le Sandaïme, qui aura survécu et tué Orochimaru grâce à sa nouvelle forme et à la présence de Jiraya et Tsunade, passera son titre à Tsunade. Celle-ci décidera de ne pas laisser Oto impuni et de profiter de son état de faiblesse pour l'annexé. Durant les quelques mois de guérilla contre Oto, Naruto et les autres feront connaissance avec Sasame et le clan Fuma, qui rejoindront Konoha et libèreront Suigetsu d'un des laboratoires d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci en voyant Naruto en possession du Kubikiri essayera de l'attaquer pour se l'approprier mais Naruto le vaincra et le convaincra de le rejoindre afin de reformer les sept épéistes. Malgré la défaite d'Oto Kabuto arrivera à fuir.

Le défi doit également contenir une version de la mission contre Raïga ou Tenten récupèrera les épées Croc et une version de la mission au pays des neiges ou Haku récupèrera de la glace éternelle. Il faudra aussi deux missions pour récupérer chacune une des épées, je précise plus bas lesquelles ainsi qu'un combat contre Kisame ou Suigetsu récupèrera la Samehada. Après cela vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous désirer.

Quelques dernières petites précisions :

1 Le harem sera donc un Naruto-Haku, Tenten, Fu, Hinata et Sasame. Chacune des filles tombera pour une raison ou une autre amoureuse de Naruto et réciproquement. Naruto est quelqu'un de sensible au grand cœur il aimera chacune des filles de manières égales et leur montrera une part égale d'affection et d'attention.

2 Les sept nouveaux épéistes sont donc Naruto, Haku, Tenten, Fu, Hinata, Sasame et Suigetsu, je décris plus bas les capacités des épées ainsi que leurs nouveaux propriétaires.

3 Concernant l'équipe sept : Kakashi est un pervers paresseux se morfondant dans le passé, Sakura est une fan girls inutile, Sasuke est un arrogant connard avec un égo plus gros que le mont Hokage et Néji est un coincé arrogant avec une fixation sur la destiné. Mais aucun n'est mauvais et ils peuvent tous s'améliorer et surtout aucun n'est près à trahir Konoha (bien que Sasuke l'ait envisagé plusieurs fois), tous sont loyal à Konoha.

4 les affinités des nouveaux épéistes sont : Naruto Vent et foudre et leur combiné onde de choc Haku glace, vent et eau Tenten terre et foudre et leur combiné magnétisme ; Fu Eau et foudre et leur combiné tempête Hinata Eau et feu et leur combiné vapeur, Sasame Feu et foudre et possible combiné et Suigetsu a une bloodline qui fait que son corps peut se changer en eau le rendant difficile à blesser ou lui permettant de prendre le contrôle d'importante quantité d'eau mais l'obligeant à s'hydrater souvent.

5 Attention à ne pas faire des personnages divins, ils peuvent perdent et doivent s'entrainer pour parfaire leur capacités.

6 L'akatsuki doit être présente mais leur motivation obscure (vous oubliez Madaara et Pein), aussi elle doit perdurer un peut c'est-à-dire qu'ils changent de membres quand il y en a un qui meurt.

7 Le clan Fuma est connu comme le clan de l'araignée à vous d'expliquez pourquoi.

Les épées, leurs capacités et leurs propriétaires :

-Kubikiri Hôchô (le couteau décapitant) : Epée auto-régénérant, elle puise dans tout ce qu'elle coupe (principalement les corps des ennemis) les minéraux dont elle a besoin pour se réparer ou se solidifier. Je considère également qu'elle a une forte affinité au chakra, rendant sa lame similaire au couteau d'Assuma. Naruto en hérite auprès de Zabusa.

-Samehada (peau de requin) : épée qui déchire au lieu de coupé. Elle mange le chakra de ses adversaires pour le restituer à son maître. Elle peut également fusionné avec celui-ci le transformant en semi requin avec une peau dure, une énorme capacité de chakra et des sortes de lames sur les bras. Samehada ne peut être manipulé que par son maître sinon elle s'hérisse transperçant l'opportun qui la touche. Suigetsu la récupère après avoir vaincu Kisame.

-HirameKarei ( ?) : Elle peut emmagasiner et éjecter du chakra. La forme du manga ne doit pas être respectée. Hinata la récupère lors d'une mission

-Kiba (les crocs) : Epées jumelles, chacune équipée de deux crocs sur sa partie distale, enveloppées d'éclair facilitant les jutsus Raiton et plus affûtées que n'importe quelle autre épée. Tenten la récupère sur le corps de Raïga

-Nuibari (l'aiguille à coudre) : Une lame toute en longueur et sans aspérités qui peut traverser entièrement les chairs, munie après sa garde d'une longue corde fine qui suit la lame et permet à celui qui la manie de retenir de multiples cibles, comme s'il « cousait » des pièces de tissu ensemble. Elle est récupérer lors d'une mission, Sasame en hérite.

-Kabutowari (le fendeur de heaume) et Homatsu (éclaboussure), l'épée explosive peuvent être oubliée, je ne les aime pas, elles devront être considérées comme perdues ou détruites. Par contre deux autres devront êtres forgées par Fu et Haku pour les remplacées.

-Fu se servant de l'eau sacrée et d'un minerai spécial créera une arme composée d'eau pouvant prendre n'importe quelle forme, en outre elle aura la possibilité de volé l'eau du corps de ses adversaires.

-Haku créera un katana avec la glace éternelle et un minéral spécial. Le katana aura la capacité de congeler toute l'aire autour des blessures infligées par sa lame. De plus seul son maître aura la capacité de tenir l'épée, les autres verront leurs mains se congelées.

Voila c'est tout, bon courage.


End file.
